Inertia Pines aka How Much can I reference Gravity Falls and Twin Peaks before we get sued
In a quaint town in the Pacific Northwest, two Wendigos are trying to slaughter an entire town. Can the peaceful townsfolk exile the hidden killers? Or will the monsters be the only ones standing? In-Game This scenario takes place in Inertia Pines, which is located in the Pacific Northwest mountains. If you're wondering which state it is, it's every Pacific Northwest state. However, this town is also know for its cryptid probl-er, legend. But this Legend seems to be more than pure fiction. The Townsfolk must find the two Wendigos and exile them before they themselves are slain. The members of the town include Afton William, a man who left his job at a pizzeria in his home town. The second town member is Alex the Angel who is a Wendigo, an escapee from a cartoon studio underground in Hollywood, who came here to escape from his creators. He is indeed a Wendigo, but is apparently over the whole 'devouring human flesh' thing. Next is William Galderson, who everyone just calls Bill. He is the owner of the local 'Woody Cow' diner, a part-time member of the local churches, and he especially likes making pie for people. After him is Clyde Richman, the local rich dude and self proclaimed 'cool guy'. Next is John, the forest ranger around these parts, looking after the bears and so on. After John is Mr. GcMillicutty, a man who lives in a cabin in the woods and is very disappointed in his child. GcMillicutty is of the belief that his son is a 'trash child' because he likes to pretend that he is a raccoon (he isn't). His son is Luigi. Next is Old Lady Gertrude, a little old lady who lives out in the woods with her kitties who likes knitting sweaters, though according to Clyde they itch. Tim Wickermann is a lumberjack, and he says that he is not a gnome, but just very short. Last is Watson Ever, a ten year-old child who is on holiday with his parents, who have gone missing for two months after leaving Watson in the sand pit. After the town meet-and-greet, the town goes to bed. When the town awakes, Bill offers everyone a cup of coffee. Most people accept, though Mr GcMillicutty says that he sustains himself purely on hatred. However, the people soon discover the dead body of Clyde Richards, mauled by Wendigos. He leaves his fortune to Old Lady Gertrude. It is also found that someone gave Watson some Pixie Stix, which make him feel a little strange. They then have to decide on a leader, and Watson suggests Tim, since he's the only one who's nice to him. Bill protests that he gives them pies to which Watson replies that they are a bit 'not nice'. Bill, however, chooses to vote for Old Lady Gertrude, which is then seconded by Alex, and she is voted in unanimously except for Watson, who says that her knitted jumpers are too big. Bill decides to take Cherry pie off of the menu, as it could unsettle some people due to its similarities to Clyde's flayed body. Watson accuses John on the basis that he may have been patrolling during the night, which would give him the perfect opportunity to kill someone. Afton seconds the accusation. John says that he was indeed patrolling last night, but he was actually looking for bears, and that he would never kill anyone. John is voted innocent, and Gertrude accuses Tim and is seconded by Afton, on the grounds of a pun and being a person who hangs around in the woods, just like John. As well as that, Gertrude is suspicious of the strange laugh he does whenever he makes a joke, and carrying an axe. Tim cracks under the pressure and confesses to being a gnome, and therefore couldn't be a Wendigo. Tim is deported from the town, and is revealed to be the Gardener. Watson starts crying, as their detective endeavours thus far have been incorrect. On the second morning, Old Lady Gertrude is found dead when Bill notices that the usual request for tea is missing. She is revealed to be a townsfolk, and was killed by the Wendigos in an even more horrific manner than Clyde, leading Bill to take cherry pie off the menu for two days in a row. Needing to elect another Summer Leader, Afton proposes to have Bill as the leader, which Watson seconds, and Bill is voted in unanimously. As they start trying to figure out who the next murderer is, Watson starts crying again and asks why they have to vote for anyone, and says that he doesn't want to play anymore. He says that he doesn't want to be the Detective anymore, and with a drastic shift in his voice he says that 'it's only ever caused me trouble', before going back to his usual voice. He says he has no idea where it came from, but Bill finds it suspicious and accuses him. Mr. GcMillicutty seconds the accusation on the ground that Watson is a trash child. Bill says that it is particularly odd that Watson has just been living without his parents for months with almost no problems. Watson starts breaking down even more, crying that now he will truly have no-one, knowing that his parents didn't care. Mr. GcMillicutty continues to call them a 'trash child', not helping matters. When John votes against removing Watson, Watson apologises for accusing John before, saying that he's a rubbish detective. At this, the Murder God laughs, and even louder when GcMillicutty calls him both a 'trash child' and a rubbish detective. The town ultimately votes to remove Watson, and as he repeats that he keeps being abandoned, his voice starts to slip in and out of the adult tone that appeared before. Then, as the Murder God is escorting Watson out, she asks him if he 'remembers'. One last time, his voice shifts to the adult-sounding one as the voice says 'Yes.' and then asks 'What have you done to me?'. The Murder God says that she hasn't done anything, to which the voice from Watson says 'I'll get you for this. You broke your promise-', but is then cut off by being removed from the game. It is found that Watson was a townsfolk. On the third morning, however, Watson is found to be back in the town again, with seemingly no memory of what had transpired. Additionally John is found to be dead, and is revealed to be the seer. Watson says that he woke up in the sand pit, not knowing what was going on. Bill is dismayed to go another day without cherry pie due to the Wendigo attacks, but Mr. GcMillicutty picks up that he shouldn't be making cherry pie in the first place, asking where he got the cherries. Bill shamefully admits to using cherry preserve in his pies, saying that he does it because people love the cherry pies and that he hates disappointing people. he pledges to not use cherry preserve in the future, asking if this makes Mr. GcMillicutty happy. Mr. GcMillicutty says it does, because now he knows for sure, which Bill is pleased at. However, Mr. GcMillicutty says that he wasn't finished talking and says that out of the 5 people in the diner, there are two Wendigos. He says that there is one who is a Wendigo but not the right kind (referring to Alex), and that one is almost definitely not a Wendigo (referring to Watson). He adds that he sure as hell isn't a Wendigo. Bill rebuts by saying that the person proclaiming that they weren't a Wendigo was the most likely candidate to be a Wendigo. However, Mr. GcMillicutty says that he has an alibi, which turns out to be that he was polishing his guns in preparation for his own 'trash child', since he was due to come back and dig around in his trash soon. After revealing himself as the gunslinger, Mr. GcMillicutty accuses Bill of putting dead people into his pies, which Bill of course refutes. Mr. GcMillicutty formally accuses Bill of being a Wendigo, seconded by Watson. Afton protests on Bill's behalf that he gives Watson pies, to which Watson replies that they taste like shit, and that Bill's mum is shit for coming up with the recipe. Bill defends himself by appealing to Mr. GcMillicutty, saying that he is just as concerned for his 'trash child'. Bill is voted out, and it is found that he is a Wendigo and tells everyone that they have been eating people. This was disguised in the fact that a 'Woody Cow', the name of his diner, is another word for Wendigo. On the next morning,Watson is found dead, and he says that he still has no idea what is going on. Mr. GcMillicutty immediately accuses Afton of being a Wendigo. Afton protests that he's just trying to be a good person here in this town away from his pizzeria where there were all those dead children. Mr. GcMillicutty asks how the children died, and Afton says it was his father, who is missing. This seems all too convenient for Mr. GcMillicutty, and the decision falls to Alex, who asks him to show his guns. Mr. GcMillicutty proceeds to pull out, at fewest, four guns, which is enough to convince Alex to accuse Afton. Afton concedes that he is in fact a Wendigo and the scenario is resolved by killing Afton in a Wendigo battle between him and Alex. Cast * Adric as Afton William * Alex as Mr. GcMillicutty * Brodingles as Old Lady Gertrude * Juno as Alex the Angel who is a Wendigo * Kikyo as John * Queen as Watson Ever * Scott as Tim Wickermann * Split as Clyde Richman * Xander as Bill Galderson Trivia (mild spoilers) * This is the first scenario to feature Mr. GcMillicutty * This is also one of the first occasions where hints towards an Awakening are shown in Watson, shifting back and forth between his normal self and Grace. Category:Scenario